When Darkness Prevails
by Aine of Knockaine
Summary: Vash had won! But having Knives as the adversary, it’s far from over, especially when the homicidal Plant's plan to win his brother over works. But he made one mistake, he underestimated the Insurance girls. Will it be enough to ensure his downfall?
1. It All Begins

Hello all! Well, this is the first chapter to yet another Trigun fiction that I've had floating in my head for awhile. I was originally going to wait to start it, but then I received an invite to write a "Knives' Day" fiction from Kritikos, SiNicaLLY diSTuRbEd, and The Hellcat. (Thank you, for thinking of me by the way!) So, I thought, I have a good one I think and here it is! At least, I think it's a good one… very dark… kind of gruesome, with lots of twists and turns. Expect the unexpected. And, of course, it will have some other good variables in it, like romance (you know I'm a sucker for it), action/adventure, and maybe even a little humor.

This story ignores the ending credits of episode 26, when Vash walks back into town with Meryl and Milly waiting for him. _Sigh_… that means no kuroneko contently floating in the water with a beer can… oh well… And it will have Manga influences/characters… lots of them! The rating may go up, too. What else? Oh!

I will be using Gunsmoke's mode of measurement, which is as follows:

Feel _equal_ feet

Yarz _equal_ yard

Ile _equal_ mile

And

"blah blah" : talking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: thinking and other misc. stuff.

And with that, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage)

* * *

.

When Darkness Prevails:

Chapter One: It All Begins

Vash had won! The odds were overwhelmingly against him, but at the very last moment he managed to pull the proverbial "ace in the hole" out from the sandy depths before stealing the victory away. And that was something that sorely aggravated the loser, Millions Knives. He should have been the winner of the battle, after all. It was within his grasp! He could _even_ taste it! However, something had altered the tide, turning it in his brother's favor. The irony of that singular variation was not lost on the Plant, for Wolfwood's Cross-punisher had been the item to start it all. His own minion's precious weapon! A disgusting human! It was enough to make the superior being sick to his stomach, even more so since he knew where his brother was taking him…

Back to the spider's web.

Back to where he had left the creatures that were following him. Those female Homo sapiens that wheedled their way into Vash's heart, unlike any of the others had done in the past. Their very presence so deeply rooted that he even took a life for them. Particularly the bitchy vertically challenged one. His brother actually thought himself in love with her. That was another thing that made the platinum blonde positively ill, especially all the things Vash wanted to do with her…

Just thinking about it made Knives internally cringe.

They were Plants, superior beings, and it was simply appalling that his own flesh and blood wanted taint himself by becoming intimate with such an infinitesimal creature. How could he even contemplate doing it? Knives odiously wondered. Couldn't Vash contain the baser urges that were running rampant in his system? It was simply mind over body. Besides, the human would eventually die leaving him decimated, like when that _bitch_ perished. He still wasn't completely over Rem, and yet he was willing to go through the pain of loving one of them again! Didn't he learn from his mistakes? To the older twin, it just didn't seem worth it. Even if the feelings that Vash harbored for the small human were completely different from what they were for their "mother."

Then there was the fact that Vash actually thought he could keep those feelings for the parasite a secret. That was absolutely laughable to the maniacal Plant. Knives had known about them even before Vash did. They were twins, after all, bonded because of their higher origins – something that still gave Knives an advantage. He embraced his powers, learning how to use them to the fullest, while the golden blonde hadn't.

Oh yes, he knew what was going on in his brother's head, even what Vash had planned for him. How he was going to "save him." It would never work, though. He would never bend to that way of thinking. _Never!_ The very idea went strictly against Knives' ideals. The breed deserved to suffer, like how their sisters were. And even if it took every nuance of his power, he would see that it was done. Because he too had a plan and was certain that Vash wouldn't hesitate to agree with it. Once he came around to the right way of thinking. Now all he needed to do was make sure that he played his own cards right. Perhaps, it was a good thing that he had an "ace in the hole" as well. One that he played without Vash even knowing about….

"Are you still sore that I beat you?"

Knives heard his brother's words, but simply refused to answer. How could the moron even ask such a question? Of course, he was angry. Only a fool would think that he wasn't. The only reason Vash won was because of luck, sheer unadulterated luck. Maybe, he should have sent Midvalley out to watch over his sibling, instead of that traitorous priest!

"Oh come on Knives," Vash whined, while shifting the body lying over his right shoulder into a more comfortable position. "You know that I know you're awake. Your breathing pattern is telling me so."

"_Piss off, Vash,"_ Knives telepathically grunted, simply refusing to answer the asinine question.

"_I'll take that as a 'yes' then,"_ he replied internally, chuckling over his brother's caustic retort.

Vash knew that he just won an easy battle compared to what he had before him. The next was sure to be an uphill one with several hurdles. But with patience and perseverance, he knew that he would triumph. Even more so, since he was absolutely certain that the insurance girls would help in anyway they could. Milly would use her sweet and simplistic logic against Knives' barrier of absolute loathing to make it crack. While Meryl's unwavering resolve would pound against the facade until it shattered into a million pieces. After all, didn't they do the exact same thing to the impenetrable fortress that encircled his heart? Then they could be one big happy family, with Milly becoming a sister and Meryl a wife. At least he hoped that's how it played out. He deserved to finally follow his own motto of "Love and Peace."

"_Come on, it won't be that bad, I promise. As a matter of fact, I bet that in time you will like being with people again,"_ Vash added, trying to sound optimistic after his brother turned unnervingly silent again. It wasn't like he was expecting an in-depth conversation, anyway. Knives was quite perturbed over being vanquished, after all. It was just that the younger twin needed the connection to keep the last leg of the daunting trek from becoming completely unbearable.

Sand had found it's was into every possible place because of the missing scarlet duster, severely chafing his already scarred skin under the cumbersome body armor. He ached all over from his wounds and had also been carrying his brother for isles across the barren terrain without even taking a break. Not to mention that the twin suns' rays were unmercifully beating down on his worn-out form, making everything ten times worse. Oh what he would do for a dozen doughnuts and a little TLC from a certain petite insurance girl. Hell, he would even accept a scathing lecture, just as long as it was while she was tending to his injuries.

"Yeah… the girls are pretty amazing, Knives," he then continued out loud before the idle chatter began. "And good cooks, too. Just wait until you try short-girl's soups and homemade doughnuts. They're quite tasty! And I bet the big-girl will even share her pudding with you. Have you ever had pudding? Oh and she's an excellent chess player! I bet she would even give you a run for your money…."

The droning when on and on and the homicidal Plant was willing to do almost anything to make it stop. He was even prepared to break his impromptu snubbing by actually conversing with his twin. Then Vash said something about them becoming a family. All of them, including the spiders. That was it! He couldn't take anymore!

"You are a fool, dearest brother!" he spat, artic blue eyes snapping open as complete repulsion scorched the perfect crystalline orbs. (It was a good thing that the glare was set upon the ground below, instead of another being or it would have been deadly.) "How could you possibly believe that I would _ever_ concede? Humans are garbage, not worthy enough to be considered our counterparts, our companions! We are Plants, Vash! Superior beings and it's about time you recognized that!"

"I know what I am, Knives," Vash quietly admitted, becoming pensive.

Living outside of time was quite a painful reminder. Experiencing the deaths of all of his acquaintances and the few friends he had through the years was devastating, especially lately. First Brad died. Then Wolfwood was gunned down, which made him decide to part ways with the girls. He thought it was best at the time, since Milly and Meryl were in danger by simply being near him. That didn't matter, however. They almost lost their lives, anyway. Only a bullet in between glittering saffron eyes prevented that from happening. And -_oh God_- if he had actually lost them. He knew that he would have gone hurtling over the edge into the darkness. At the time, he was teetering close enough to it as it was. The ladies were _that_ important to him and always would be. He didn't even want to think about what would happen when they were taken away from him, even if it was sixty years from now.

"Then maybe you should start acting like it!" Knives retorted, instantly shaking the golden twin from his ponderings.

"You mean acting more like you?" Vash asked, instantly burying the morose thoughts as a Cheshire-like grin broke across his face.

"Exactly!"

"Well no thank you, Knives," Vash immediately replied with humor in his tone. Like he would _ever_ become a sadistic stick-in-the-mud like that! "Quite frankly, you are way to boring! All you do is sit in that tin can called a ship, while planning the human's demise. And when you decide to do _something_, you send your cronies out to do it for you. And where does that leave you? Why sitting in that tin can, of course!"

"Vash…," Knives growled.

Of course, the golden blonde didn't heed the warning undertone in the snarl and just kept right on going. "When were you out in the sunshine last, anyway? I mean look at you! You're all pale and pasty, like the walking dead! Geeez… maybe I should have kicked your ass years ago, brother! Then we could have been out experiencing life to its fullest together!"

"Vash…," he warned again, but to no avail.

"Ahhh… yes, sampling succulent treats of confectionary perfection in the morning and then a glistening glass of the amber liquid in the evening! All while beautiful women fawn over our devilish good looks, perfect physiques, and charming wit!"

"That's enough, Vash!"

"Okay, okay, maybe that last part was a bit much!" Vash conceded with a laugh, although never wavering from the intent. His brother really did need to live a little. "Maybe, we could just live peacefully together, while learning from each other."

"What about your _precious_ _humans_?"

"Well, they are part of the package, Knives. At least Meryl and Milly are for now," Vash advised before instantly adding, "You owe me that much."

"We shall see…," Knives, noncommittally responded. Hopefully, they would be a non-issue soon. Then before Vash could go on again about how "wonderful" the two insects were, he asked, "How much longer, brother, before I have to endure their presence?"

"It should only be another half hour before we reach the outskirts of town…."

* * *

.

The first thing Vash noticed was the smoke on the horizon. It wasn't billowing, like from a full blown raging inferno, which was nearly impossible on Gunsmoke. It was more like a series of curling wispy streams of charcoal that sharply contrasted against the seemingly infinite cerulean blue sky. It appeared to be stemming from a small outbreak of fires or, perhaps, the aftermath of a destroyed building. Its contents smoldering as the flammable wares, like furniture, burned to a cinder. Then as he topped the last incline and proceeded to trudge across the more flattened terrain at the tiny village's forefront, the breeze shifted and he smelled it….

The acrid scent of burning flesh.

"No…," the outlaw breathed as the realization of the smoke's origin hit home. It was coming from the tiny house where the insurance girls were staying. He was sure of it. The distance and direction of the slender plumes were right on target. And then that meant….

"Oh God," he desperately cried as the sickening awareness clenched at his heart. Without a moment to lose, he took off toward the town in the hopes that he was grievously wrong.

Unfortunately, he wasn't.

Vash just stood there and numbly stared at the gruesome scene before him. It was like a miniature war zone. Torn apart chunks of sandstone, splattered blood, and bodies – thirteen in all – littered the roadway before the crumbling mass that had once been his temporary home. While the smoke was more prevalent, completely reeking with death and destruction. The entire display was unbelievably surreal, as if he had awoken in the middle of a hellish nightmare. Since that was exactly what it seemed like.

It couldn't have been the truth, though. Completely impossible! He won, damn it! He defeated his brother and was finally free. Free to follow his own advice and live life the way he wanted to with the insurance girls – with Meryl by his side. But all of his logic, his superior intellect, was telling him otherwise. Another battle occurred while he was off fighting his own. And if the evidence before him rang true, then the smell of burnt flesh that permeated the air was from the two people who were the closest to him….

And the villagers were the cause of it all.

"Impossible," Vash whispered as his bottom lip started to tremble and tears fell in earnest down his grime covered cheeks, leaving wet tracks of pallid skin in their wake.

"What's happening, Vash?" Knives simply asked, unable to see since he was still lying over his twin's shoulder. "I smell death in the air."

"Oh God… Knives," he barely choked out, finally remembering that his brother was with him. "The girls…" was all he said before turning left on his heel and quickly heading over to the business across the street from the ruins. After stepping onto the covered porch, he gingerly removed Knives from his perch before leaning him against the bullet filled wall.

Without a word, he proceeded to make his way over to the closest body. The man was obviously dead, shot through the heart by a lower caliber bullet, one probably used in a derringer. _They must have been desperate_, Vash bleakly thought before firming his resolve and walking toward the remains of the house. However, before he climbed over the threshold, he noticed something glinting in the sunlight at his feet. Bending over, the unnerved Plant picked the item up before tucking it into the belt that kept the body armor around his thighs secure.

Then he entered the collapsed building. The first things he noticed that it was still hot, very much so, and then all of the glass. It streaked over and off some of the intact pieces of the walls, like twisted and dripping spikes. The blast was white-hot he surmised, rising well over nine hundred degrees Celsius, liquefying the layers until the glass was formed. Vash knew that no one could have survived such an extreme heat, since it would have literally eaten everything off a person's body, down to the bone. If not completely cremating them, if they were exposed to the conditions long enough. He only prayed that the girls had somehow escaped before dying such a horrible death, and the smell in the air was from someone else. However, once he stepped back into the next room, his worst fears came true.

Two charred and still partially burning skeletons were lying on the floor, one quite lengthy, while the other was unmistakably petite….

Knives not only watched the entire scene with fanatical interest, but also monitored his brother's state of mind with zealous glee. Vash was rapidly moving to the breaking point. The amount grief and anger flowing through his veins was that immense. And the older Plant knew that he almost had his sibling right were he wanted him. All he needed was a little push. So, he decided to give him one. Entering his brother's prone subconscious, he sent subtle suggestions, masking them as Vash's own thoughts about the whole ordeal. It was quite easy really, especially since the golden twin had absolutely no clue that he was even in there.

Then Vash entered the building and after a few short minutes, gut wrenching cries erupted from the rubble.

_He must have found their remains_, Knives morbidly thought as his ice-blue eyes triumphantly gleamed. His "ace in the hole" worked _far_ better then her ever anticipated. Now it was time to go in for the kill. _"Vash, do you understand now? These creatures can't be trusted! Not ever! Just look at what they did to what you held most dear. And they were even from their own species."_

"_No, Knives, you are wrong…." _

"_Am I Vash?"_ the platinum blonde telepathically persisted. He could already feel is brother wavering. _"Just look around – at the remains before you. And tell me, what do you see?"_

"_I-I can't, it's too unbearable…,"_ Vash mentally choked out. If he told him what he saw, then it would be accepting the truth. _"What do I do, Knives… what do I do?" _

"_Feel, Vash. Feel what their betrayal is doing to you. And remember that the women are gone and you won't ever see them again…,"_ Knives answered, going against his rigid ethics before elaborating on his twin's lost opportunity. Even he could show compassion for such a vile creature, if it meant gaining Vash's loyalty. _"Nor will you ever get the chance to express your love to the smaller one. And she loved you, too. I could sense it all throughout her." _

"_Noooo…,"_ he muttered in despair. It was all hopeless now. "_It's so unfair."_

"_You are right, it is unfair, but do not give up hope just yet, dearest brother. I am here for you, like I had always been." _

"_But, you tried to have me killed, Knives, several times!"_

"_You are wrong, that was never my intent,"_ Knives explained with conviction lacing every word. _"I only wanted you to see just how imperfect the breed really was, how shallow. They would go after anybody, if the price was right or if their pride was wounded. Case in point is smoldering right in front of you."_

"_I don't – I don't know…"_

"_Yes you do, Vash,"_ the maniacal Plant pointed out. _"Your own conscience is telling you that these creatures are evil and they deserve to be punished. Just listen yourself and feel the hatred taking root. Then decide. I am positive that you will make the right choice!"_

So, Vash listened to his twin, focusing all of his energies on what was happening inside of his body.

And he realized that Knives _was_ right!

He could see it all so clearly now – his brother's point. The humans were the cause of his pain, his suffering! They were a hateful, malicious, and would turn on one another at the drop of a hat. In his 130 odd years of life there was only a handful of them that he found that were truly honest and worth saving, most of them children. Then perhaps the Doc, Milly, and Wolfwood – no, shouldn't he be considered as one of the conniving cheats and liars? He did betray Knives, didn't he? Also, he couldn't forget that it was the humans' fault that he lost the only two women that he had ever loved. Rem because of all hateful things that happened on the ship, and Meryl – well the proof lay brutally before him….

Right?

But then why did something in his gut tell him to read between the lines? Never before had he witnessed anything so plain and simple before. It was as if something was "suggesting" that it was so. However, he couldn't sense anything to tell him otherwise, not even a whisper.

And why now?

Why was it now, of all times, that he was finally seeing their true nature? Was it because he just lost his beloved insurance girls and the blinders were finally removed from his eyes or was there something else at play? It was all so confusing. Almost like the revulsion he felt was being forced into every pore, fighting with any optimistic feeling that he held for their kind. And those mixed emotions were churning, mutating into a volatile, unrestrained hate for the very species that he championed up until a short time ago.

Then it was too late to even care.

The emerging abhorrence and the need to dominate took over, changing him into something darker, something stronger. He could feel it happening and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Malevolence was overpowering him, taking over as a chain reaction occurred. Every cell in his body started to shimmer, come alive, while jolts of electricity coursed from head to foot, increasing in intensity with every moment. Until the very air around him crackled as intermittent sparks shot all along his aura. Then, at the definitive moment, a great surge of negative energy shot through him blackening his very soul, making him vehemently cry out over the sheer power of it all.

Knives felt the diabolic force coursing though his twin right before a deafening roar erupted into the air, shaking the foundation of the building he was leaning against. Something significant happened in that moment. Vash had tapped into an unknown variable that was, quite literally, tainting his blood with odium. Right then and there the elder brother knew that Vash had finally seen the truth and was going to join him in the quest for total domination.

With his eyes positively glowing, Knives watched as the golden blonde finally emerged from the debris. Something had definitely changed in the younger sibling, or maybe it would have been more precise to say _everything_ had changed. He wasn't the same Plant that the platinum blonde had just fought. The unbridled power running through his twin told him as much. This Vash was someone far more dangerous….

"I have decided, Knives," the hardened voice of el Diablo himself called out, the suns hovering just overhead as he strode over to his twin.

Brilliant rays of light were streaking all around tainted Plant, silhouetting his outline and making it difficult for Knives to see if anything physical had changed on his brother. Then once Vash reached the porch, he immediately sank to his knees with his eyes tightly shut and head downcast. The older sibling still didn't see anything remarkable. But with the way he dropped to the ground, it appeared as if he was in some sort of pain or was trying to control the power that he recently tapped into.

"And what have you decided, Vash?"

"You are right," Vash coldly rasped, his body slightly quivering. "They are parasites and they deserve to be punished."

"That is excellent news, brother! I knew you would conform once you saw irrefutable proof of their heinous crimes," Knives declared as a sadistic grin formed on his face. "And they shall be punished as I have the perfect plan to do so! Instead of annihilating the putrid creatures, like how I originally intended, we are going to rule them. Show them what it is like to be in the bonds of slavery, like our sisters. Besides, we will need minions to create our Eden!"

"Yes… we will, won't we," Vash the Stampede viciously agreed, right before the light tremors stopped and his body became as still as stone. Then in the very next instant, he slowly lifted his head before opening his eyes and pinning them on his brother. Knives' own eyes widened in astonishment at what was revealed to him….

Violent red – the color of blood – was seeping into the normally serene aqua-blue of Vash's irises.

Then Knives was ecstatic, for he knew that darkness prevailed and the demon had awoken.

* * *

.

Well, there you have it! And yes, they'll be a Dark Vash in this here tale! I just couldn't help it! Like I said before, expect the unexpected! Oh and this is the unedited version. So, once my awesome beta, Dwellin, finds all my mistakes, I'll post the corrected one. Let me know what you think!

Later,

Aine


	2. Three Years Later

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage)

* * *

.

When Darkness Prevails:

Chapter 2: Three Years Later

She had no worries, no complaints. No thoughts whatsoever, except that she must have been dreaming, because she had never felt so content in all of her life. It also seemed as if a warm soothing liquid was completely cocooning her within its embrace. It left nothing untouched as tiny bursts of energy made her body tingle all over. The sensation not unpleasant, the exact opposite in fact, she noted as her muddled mind became more coherent with every passing moment. Then, amidst the ever clearing haze, her analytical mind had finally kicked in, telling her that it wasn't a dream at all.

Wouldn't it be impossible to float completely underwater, breathing like she would on solid ground? Also, where could she possibly be to accomplish such a feat? Perhaps it was New Miami, the only place on Gunsmoke where pools of water were aplenty. No, that definitely wasn't it. Someone would have pulled her up from the crystal clear depths if she were slowly sinking to the bottom. Besides, she wasn't drowning, that much was apparent. But, what could it be then? A dream, it just had to be, but why did she feel so awake?

In her state of confusion, she decided that a test was in order.

Slowly, tentatively, she started to raise her right arm in preparation to pinch the left. As far as she could tell the arm really moved, something she wouldn't have been aware of if she were still sleeping. Not to mention that the liquid seemed heavier than water, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Nonetheless, just because it seemed like it moved didn't mean that it actually did. So using her thumb and index finger, the woman proceeded to pinch her bicep, hard.

_Ouch!_ she internally groused, right before her eyes shot open.

_Where in the hell am I?_ her mind screamed, her hand instantly moving to clutch her bare chest while startled eyes took everything in. She _was_ submerged in a bluish liquid inside what appeared to be a giant test tube or, more specifically, a miniature Plant bulb. _Oh my God_, she then thought in a panic as she focused in on what was happening beyond the glass container.

People, in what she assumed were white lab coats, were standing before a console. One of them, a young man, was furiously typing on a keyboard while the other three were staring back at her. Their expressions were a mixture of awe and trepidation, which only made her own anxiousness skyrocket, since she had absolutely no clue as to what was happening. Where was she? Why was she in a Plant bulb, stuck in blue goo and able to breathe in it? Was she unknowingly subjected to some sort of sick and twisted experiment? And what about her partner, where was she? And Vash….

"_Please, Miss Stryfe… you need to calm down." _

A voice, soothing, feminine, floated through her head right before the double doors on the opposite end of the room slid open, revealing three more people. In the forefront was a young woman, tall, athletic with what she assumed was blonde hair, and two men, one with crew cut darkish hair, a goatee and glasses, while the other was bald and noticeably shorter than the two. Wait, didn't she know him? However, before she could discern who the shorter gentleman was, she heard the same voice again.

"_Everything will be all right."_

"_What is going on? Where am I?"_ Meryl couldn't help but think back, still in a panic, to the voice in her head. Maybe she was nuts and they put her in some sort of chamber to keep her from harming others. It most certainly felt that way. After all, chasing Vash the Stampede all over the outer could easily drive anyone to madness!

"_No, you aren't insane,"_ the voice answered back, mirth apparent. With wide eyes, Meryl watched as the blonde separated from the two men and approached the spherical chamber. Then without so much as a pause, the woman stepped up and placed both of her palms upon the glass. A feeling of comfort immediately enveloped Meryl putting her, once again, at ease.

"_And don't worry, all of your questions will be answered,"_ the woman telepathically said, while smiling to reassure the confined insurance girl. _"Once we remove you from the regeneration sphere and have you properly seen to."_

"_But…," _Meryl persisted. She couldn't wait. She needed to know what happened and now! _"Why am I in here? And where's Milly? Is she okay? She's here too, right? And what happened to Vash?"_

"_Yes, Milly is here and doing just fine,"_ she replied, before her expression turned somber. _"We didn't make it in time and almost lost you two. So, that's why you're in there. It was the only way to keep you with us."_

"_What?" _The petite woman was desperately trying to remember what happened. Her memories were terribly cloudy and couldn't recall much of anything. As a matter of fact, the last thing she could remember was talking to their landlord and Milly's foreman, which, if she remembered correctly, was in their tiny home and right after they struck water. Something must have happened afterward. The sudden knotting in her belly was telling her as much, but she just did know what it was. _"What happened? Why can't I remember?"_

"_It's the medication we've been giving you. It's helping you suppress the memories. Once we get you out of there, they will return… unfortunately."_

"_But what happened? Please, just answer that for me!" _she once again persisted, pleading for a straight answer.

The woman sighed and closed her blue eyes. At least they appeared to be blue, even with the color of the liquid tinting them. _"After Vash the Stampede left you were attacked by two of Millions Knives' subordinates -" _

"_And we were severely injured weren't we,"_ Meryl hastily interrupted, the feeling of foreboding washing through her. Somehow she knew that it was entirely more than that.

"_No…,"_ the blonde corrected before opening her eyes, sadness and remorse etched all over her features. _"Clinically, you were dead…."_

"_How am I alive, then?"_ she whispered, intuition was telling her it was true.

"_I brought you back by channeling Plant energy into you. It was the only way."_

"_I don't understand any – wait, are you a Plant, too?" _

"_Yes, Miss Stryfe, I am. And I know you don't understand. But I promise, once you're out of there, we will explain everything to you_," she advised Meryl again, before removing her hands from the glass and turning to nod to the people behind her.

"_Wait, one more thing,"_ Meryl quickly asserted before the woman could sever the link. _"Could you tell me your name?"_

"_It's Chronica."_

* * *

.

It seemed to take forever, but finally after about a million keystrokes from the man sitting in front of the console and the scurrying about of the remaining lab technicians, the enhanced liquid oxygen compound (aka the blue goo) was slowly drained from the regeneration sphere. Then Meryl was immediately removed from its confines by the techs only to horribly retch the remaining fluid from her system onto the sterile white floor just as soon as she stepped upon it. Of course, it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that she was completely naked. Well, if you didn't include the thin layer of slime that covered her petite frame. Unfortunately, it was completely transparent, so it really didn't matter, anyway.

However, after that embarrassing and seemingly never ending episode, the rest of the day flew by for the petite woman. She was whisked away by two more lab technicians, who were fortunately female, where she was thoroughly bathed before being subjected to a complete physical evaluation.

Every inch of her body was examined, inside and out, while being poked and prodded at the same time. Scans (also inside and out) were taken and the astute ladies even looked into/took samples from every possible orifice. They even extracted every fluid possibly found in a human's body, something else that would have made Meryl grouse to no end, if she wasn't in complete and utter shock. Then before she knew it, the two had her completing various tasks and activities, from solving seemingly difficult geometric puzzles (though for some reason they were really easy for her) to running in place on something that was called a treadmill.

Hours had passed since she was awakened that morning. At least she assumed it was morning. Though, Meryl wasn't entirely sure, since she remained in some sort of highly advanced medical unit up until about twenty minutes ago. The two women then escorted her through a series of long, concave metal hallways to some sort of apartment and told her that it was hers. She was obviously surrounded by lost technology, a fallen ship even. Maybe even the one they visited in New Oregon back when they caught back up with Vash. At least, that was what her logic was telling her. That _was_ where she had met the short bald man, Doc, after all.

But if they were there, then why weren't they telling her anything? It just didn't make sense, especially since her missing memories hadn't returned yet. Only flashes of flames and gunfire had emerged so far. _And what about Milly_, Meryl wondered while absently playing with her long inky black hair. She hadn't even seen her yet, but that woman, Chronica, said that she was fine. So, why hadn't the big-girl come to see her then? Not to mention, why was her hair so long? It was halfway down her back and completely unmanageable!

With a sigh, the frustrated woman pulled a hair tie (compliments of one of the medical assistants) from the pocket of her soft gray leggings, slipping it into her mouth before plaiting her hair into a loose braid. Once she had the silky locks somewhat restrained, she pulled the band from her mouth and securely tied it at the end while mumbling, "At least this warm up suit is comfy."

The cotton blend of the outfit felt like a dream, lightweight and comfortable with a touch of stretch to it so that it wouldn't become crumpled from wear. Even after the vigorous workout they had subjected her to the outfit smelled fresh and looked as if she just put it on. And now that she thought about it, Meryl realized that it kept her reasonably cool while performing all of the calisthenics, too. "Why couldn't my traveling gear be made of something like this?" she lightly complained, while unzipping the matching jacket before pulling it off, revealing a fitted white tank top in the process.

Unsure of what to do next, she absently slung the jacket over the back of one the white kitchenette chairs before walking across the open floor to the small sitting area on the opposite wall. The sofa and matching chair were squat and rectangular, while the upholstery was the color of steel, which severely contrasted with the stark white wall behind them. Stepping around the glass coffee table and chair, she stiffly sat in the middle sofa while contemplating what her next plan of action would be.

Nervous energy was coursing through her petite frame. She hated the unknown and it was showing as she rapidly tapped her fingers against her thighs and wide gray eyes flitted about the room. But, what could she do to ease the anxiety? Unfortunately, absolutely nothing, except calmly wait things out. So with another sigh, Meryl stilled her fingers and closed her eyes before taking a deep calming breath. And for one moment she felt tension fade. But then the next moment came….

"Urrr…," she growled before launching up from the seat and nimbly hopping over the coffee table where she proceeded to pace like a caged animal. She was going absolutely stir crazy and it had only been about five minutes since she was dropped off. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled to no one as she shot her fists in to the air, trying her best to vent some frustration. It didn't work too well as expletives started to fly with every fling of a hand.

All she wanted were some answers and just when she thought that she was going to have to wait an eternity, the door to her quarters slid open right before a loud squeal erupted throughout the room.

"Semmmpppai!"

The next thing Meryl knew, she was wrapped up in the strong, comforting arms of one Milly Thompson.

"Milly…," She breathed in relief, eagerly returning the hung.

"Oh Sempai, I was so worried," Milly rushed right before the tears started to fall and the dam broke. "Miss Chronica said that you were really in a fret right after you had awoken and that I couldn't come to see you, and I really, really wanted to, too! But, she said that it would only make things worse, because I was so upset and she didn't want to make you worse because of my blubbering. It's been three days, ya' know! And I suppose she was right because I really was a mess, too. But, now your fine and I'm fine and we're together again, huh Sempai!"

"Uhhh… right, Milly," Meryl awkwardly replied, only catching a couple of words from her partner's weepy admission. But, then something that Milly spouted finally clicked. "Wait," she began while pulling away from the bear hug and looking up into tear filled blue eyes. "Did you just say three days? Is that how long I was in the sphere?"

"Oh gosh no, Sempai," the big-girl replied, innocently blinking over the questions. As if she couldn't believe that Meryl actually asked them. Then with a cock of her head, she added, "I was taken out three days ago and that's how long I waited for _you_."

"Oh… Well… how long were we in there?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did, Milly!" Meryl bit out, while crossing her arms over her chest in obvious irritation. She really didn't mean to act so "bitchy," but she had been left in the dark for far too long and it was _really_ grating on her nerves!

"Oh right," she chirped, completely unfazed by her partner's attitude. "Well, from what Mr. Doc and Miss Chronica told me, it's been almost three years since we were placed in the light bulb thingies and -"

"Hold on!" the short-girl immediately interrupted, while flinging her hands up to her head. She instantly buried them into the black hair and lightly pulled, making some of the strands fall out of the loose braid. Then closing her eyes, she incredulously asked, "Did you just say _three years_?"

"Ahhh… yep!"

"Oh my God!" Meryl then whispered, her eyes snapping open as she studied her best friend's features to verify what had just been revealed. "Oh. My. God," she repeated, stressing each word, after seeing the truth behind Milly's words etched all over her features.

She just couldn't believe it! Three years had truly passed since the day that Kuronika had said that they were attacked by Knives' subordinates. If that was the case, then what happened to Vash? Did he beat Knives or get himself killed in the process? And if he was alive, did he know what happened to both Milly and herself, or did he think that they were dead? All were questions that Meryl desperately wanted to know the answers to and she couldn't hold off from asking them.

"Milly, do you know what happened to Vash? Is he okay? _Please_ tell me that he's here somewhere scarfing down doughnuts or chasing after every busty female showing too much cleavage because they're wearing a push-up bra!"

"Errr… well… ahhh… no… he isn't here, Meryl…."

"Then where is he?"

"I-I don't know how to tell you… _exactly_," Milly muttered quietly, her expression becoming somber.

Meryl saw the big-girl's face turn bleak as fresh tears started to well up in her sad blue eyes. And in that very moment, the short-girl realized that her worst fears had become a startling reality. Something horrible happened to her Vash.

"Is he -" she choked out before stopping for a moment, trying to come up with the courage to finish the question. Then with a shuddering breath, she tried again, "Is he dead, Milly?"

"_No, he isn't."_ The telepathic voice of Chronica interrupted, right before the door to the apartment slid open and she, along with Doc and the other gentleman from earlier, stepped through the entrance. "But, he isn't the same person that you were assigned to," she added out loud as the three moved to stand in front of the insurance girls. "I think it's time to fill you in on what has happened over the past three years."

"Well, it's about damn time!"

* * *

.

Hmmm… my excuse for taking so long to get this out… well, work has been extremely busy, my kids both have homework every night, which I help them with, and I haven't had a weekend free in forever! Gyah! I'm even behind in my reading. At least that sounds good… errr… maybe…

Anyway, I do apologize for taking so long and I hope this chapter makes up for my extremely long absence, especially since I don't know when the next will be out. But at least Meryl and Milly are alive, right! Oh and to **On My Signal - Unleash Hell, **this chapter goes out to you! I did get your message (a month later and after the hubby deleted it… Oi that man!) And one more thing this is un-betaed, so I'm sure there are mistakes. Dwellin are you still interested in being my beta? Man I need to email you, girly! So much has been going on… _sigh._

On that note, have a Great Weekend!

Kisses,

Aine


	3. Truths

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage)

* * *

.

When Darkness Prevails:

Chapter three: Truths

A series of muffled thumps invaded the unnerving silence of the street as three bound men were thrown to the ground before black-booted feet. Ignoring the burst of sand that erupted into the air and how it coated his otherwise pristine attire, the man wearing the footwear regarded the trio. And for a few moments he simply observed them – judged them – while waiting for any sort of reaction. They had been unceremoniously dumped in front of the most ruthless man on Gunsmoke, after all.

But when not a single retort or even plea of mercy came, he let a discontented sigh escape his lips before finally setting his gaze upon the man who brought the captives to him. Then as he pushed a pair of circular ruby-tinted shades up his nose with a finger encased in black leather, he coolly asked, "Are these the ones?"

"Yes master," the other man simply replied, letting his arms fall to his sides. The brown poncho that was bunched over his broad shoulders fell back into place covering a fitted white tee-shirt and matching shoulder holsters, one resting on each side of his tapered waist.

"How many did they take out before their capture?"

"Twenty-two, including the boss in this city."

"And how many of the workers escaped?"

"Thirty-seven, all of them women and children."

"Interesting," he mumbled, fixing his burning eyes back on the men. _Quite a feat for three men who were supposed to be "workers" from the site,_ he thought, contemplating the situation.

There was absolutely no way ordinary men who had spent the last two and a half years slaving away on transforming the land could defeat the henchmen they had overseeing the operation in this sector. It was simply impossible. The slaves were too malnourished and weak – the three before him were healthy and strong. Besides, his men were too good to be overcome so easily, especially by common slaves. After all, he handpicked them himself.

But if they weren't from the encampment then that obviously meant they had infiltrated the site. Perhaps the Calvary had finally decided to get their heads out of their asses and wanted to try to take a few cities back, instead of hiding in the few that were still free. That was quite doubtful, however. Even enlisted men couldn't have bested his subordinates. They severely lacked the training, which was why it was so easy to overcome over two-thirds of Gunsmoke within a year. These men were from another faction. But, the sixty-billion double-dollar question was where?

Something was a foot and the prospect of adding another player to the game brought a touch of a thrill to him. The past three years had been decidedly empty and maybe a little excitement could fill that void, though he highly doubted it. He would never feel whole again – there was no need to.

Immediately stifling that train of thought, he looked back to the man before him and demanded, "Anything else for me, Livio?"

"Nothing yet," Livio responded, patiently waiting for the next command. He knew what was coming next.

"Hmmm… well it sounds like you'll get to interrogate the captives, then," he declared, a malevolent grin forming on his face.

"You won't get anything from us!" One of the kneeling men finally spat, glaring at the man dressed entirely in black.

"Oh, but we will," the man in charge confidently replied, looking at the one who spoke out of turn.

"You're reign of terror is all but coming to an end, Vash the Stampede!"

"Really," Vash bit out narrowing his eyes, intently staring at the insignificant creature.

Then before the hostage could bark out another scathing retort, Vash mentally entered his underdeveloped mind.

The man screamed out in agony as he was thoroughly and painfully pillaged of pertinent information. His face contorting as an unbearable pain assaulted him. Blood began dripping from both nostrils and ears as the attack wreaked havoc on capillaries causing them to hemorrhage, while spasms shook his body as the central nervous system shorted out. Then, after a long and seemingly never-ending moment, it all stopped. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the man fell, face first, to the sandy roadway.

"Interesting indeed," he muttered, non-pulsed over the act of brutality, while brushing a fallen sterling-colored spike of hair from his view. He was too busy digesting what he had just learned from stealing Lieutenant Bradford's thoughts and memories. There _was_ a new player involved – one that was apparently from Earth. Knives would definitely want to know about this little tidbit as soon as possible. Then it would be time for a drink or two.

"Livio," the Plant then began, looking at his underling. "It is no longer necessary to interrogate them. I have all the information I need."

"Of course, master," Livio obediently responded. "What would you like for me to do with them?"

"I don't care, really." Dismissing the scene with a nonchalant waive of a hand, he muttered, "Do with them what you will." And with that, he turned on his heel and proceeded to head toward the saloon that was couple of doors down and across the street.

And before he stepped onto the boardwalk, three gunshots echoed through the air.

* * *

.

"I don't believe it, Doc!" Meryl cried out. (At least she had remembered him correctly.) Her stormy eyes were wide with disbelief as she slammed a fist down on the sofa's armrest. There was absolutely no way that the pacifist goof could become such an evil, despicable man. No way at all! There had to be a mistake. "Vash, literally cries over spilt milk and loves everybody – even the bad guys! And now you want me to believe that he has joined his brother, they've taken over most of Gunsmoke, _and_ he's become a cold-blooded killer? Preposterous!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Meryl, but it's true," the Doc regrettably replied, moving his gaze from the clasped hands in his lap to the woman sitting cattycorner from him. "Something happened to him – something triggered the change, but the how's and why's are unclear. It occurred after he defeated Knives and returned to the village, that much is certain. We're surmising that it had something to do with what he found there –"

"But, I don't understand," she interrupted, exasperation apparent. "What did he find that would make him change so drastically? I mean he had death and destruction on his heels for years, why now?"

"He found charred skeletons –" he muttered to himself before pausing a moment, trying to make the revelation as painless as possible. He knew that Meryl's memories still hadn't returned, at least not completely, so he thought it better to see what she remembered first. "What do you remember from that day?"

"It's still pretty fuzzy," she supplied, brow furrowed, as she brought her right hand up to her temple and rubbed. "But… I clearly remember talking to Milly's foreman and Mr. Crawley."

"That's right, Sempai," Milly interjected, placing a comforting hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Foreman Steve was helping me bring home some dallons of water and you were paying Mr. Crawley rent. Remember we were talking about Mr. Vash and hoping that he would be home soon."

"Right…," she slowly agreed, the picture becoming clearer.

Then everything snapped into place.

Her eyes widened again and her hand slipped from her temple to her mouth as the events replayed in her mind – a menacing voice calling to them, demanding that she and Milly step out of the house. And when they did, she remembered the two who were standing in the middle of the street. One was definitely a man, large and intimidating, with matching guns that ran up his forearms, while the other was lithe and impeccably dressed, a beautiful woman. No, not a woman, the voice was too deep. It was a man dressed as a woman – a transvestite holding a suitcase.

"And that's when they starting shooting…," Meryl whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

She and Milly fought valiantly, while trying return to the safety of the sandstone home. They didn't quite make it, however, and were repeatedly shot. Fortunately some of the townsfolk came to offer assistance and that's when Mr. Crawley and Steve were able to get them inside. But something happened. Blood red projectiles started flying through the walls like they were butter and both men were hit.

"No," she breathed tears now falling unchecked down her cheeks. "They were killed because they helped us."

"I know…," Milly muttered, tears in her eyes, too, as she wrapped her arm around Meryl's shoulders.

"And then we came and pulled you clear just as they blew the building sky high," Chronica supplied, filling in the gaps. "They, along with any sign of their involvement, were gone by the time the team was able to return to the scene."

Meryl just sat there and took it all in. So much had happened that day. And it didn't make any sense to her, especially now that everything was revealed to her. Or was it? No, they were leaving pertinent information out and she knew it. There were just too many holes in the story. Like, if Chronica was there, then why didn't they wait for Vash? How were they able to get them out? Not to mention how did they even know they were in trouble? And why didn't they step in sooner? So many lives could have been saved.

"When did Vash show up?" Meryl asked a few minutes later, gently removing herself out of Milly's embrace and wiping her eyes. They obviously knew that he had. Doc's admission that something happened to him right after he arrived told her as much. She wasn't going to let it go, she couldn't. This was all about Vash, and besides, she wasn't the best disaster investigator in Bernardelli's history for nothing. Being shrewd and inquisitive was in the blood.

"At fifteen-hundred hours, Miss Stryfe," the Plant answered, her cool-blue eyes locking with molten-silver ones from across the coffee table. She was ready for the sparring. It was apparent that the smaller woman was far from satisfied with the story so far. "About two hours after the attack."

The then interrogation started….

"And that was before or after _the team_ was able to return to the scene?"

"After."

"I'm assuming that there was a transport of some sort nearby?"

"Correct."

"How far away?"

"An ile south of the town."

"For how long?"

"Three days after you arrived."

"And it was still there when Vash showed up, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then why in the hell, didn't you meet him when he showed up? It could have prevented all of this!" Meryl yelled in a rage, while exploding from her seat with her fists tightly clenched at her sides. "And why didn't you help us, damn it! You obviously knew what was happening! You could have saved lives!"

"Because we were ordered not to interfere until it was discovered that you were in immediate danger. And even then, we were only permitted interact with you and Miss Thompson – not anyone else. Besides, the rest of the townsfolk had already evacuated, and the men who came to help you were dead by the time we returned."

"But why didn't you approach Vash and tell him that we were okay?"

Chronica briefly glanced at the man leaning against the wall behind the Doc. When she saw his curt nod to continue, she returned her complete attention to Meryl and explained, "We were expecting the second born to react differently. Unfortunately, something else happened –" she paused there as a frown marred handsome her features, while trying to find the words that would best describe situation. "You see, Miss Stryfe," she then began, trying another route. "Plants have what you would call an electro-atomic energy that flows through them – us. It's basically makes us different from humans and it gives us our… advantages. We also have the ability to sense any changes that occur in another's field and, if needed, we can transfer energy to our brethren."

"Wait… didn't you say earlier that you had to transfer energy into Milly and I?" Meryl asked, changing the subject. She just couldn't help asking, however. It was something that was _really_ nagging her. "What did that do to us? We obviously aren't Plants."

"That isn't so _obvious_ any longer," Chronica muttered, but before Meryl could complain about the cryptic words, she elaborated. "I had to channel energy into you. I didn't have a choice. It was pertinent that the both of you lived – for Vash's sake. You see, normally with a sudden influx of Plant energy, the cellular composition of a human's body would break down and the recipient would essentially be eaten alive from the inside out, causing a very long and painful death.

"So, that is why you were placed in the containment spheres. We didn't want that to happen," she added, continuing her explanation before pausing to gage Meryl's reaction. _So far so good,_ the Plant thought noticing the open curiosity on the smaller woman's face. "And in the three years that you were held, your bodies have been altered – mutated into hybrid of both species."

"Are you telling me that Milly and I are now _Plants_?" Meryl gasped, sitting down after hearing her own words. How in the hell was it even possible, anyway? It sounded more like a storyline from one of the science fiction novel-discs she used to check out from the December library than it did reality. It, quite literally, was unbelievable!

"In a sense… yes," the blonde woman confirmed. "Though, some of your abilities won't be as extensive as a natural born independent, but your lifespan should be comparable."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you will live significantly longer than a mortal, exactly how long is uncertain, however," Chronica supplied. "And you and Milly have some physical and cerebral enhancements. You will learn all about them in your training, which will begin tomorrow."

"Gosh, how much more potent are you than us, anyway, Miss Chronica?" Milly asked, while Meryl digested the information.

"Well…," she began, rubbing her chin contemplating the answer. "My telepathic abilities are quite a bit stronger, and I am able to transfer energy, where the two of you wouldn't be able to. But, the rest of the differences are only minute, really."

"So, we'll have the 'sixth sense' that always told Vash whenever danger's around, right?" Meryl asked, though she was still doubtful. Not to mention a bit fearful. She had seen Vash do some pretty scary things. "And we'll be more agile and probably stronger, I'll assume, too. But… the power he has – he blew a hole in the fifth moon and destroyed Augusta and July, for crying out loud! I don't want to have that kind of power!"

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want that kind of power, either," the Plant admitted, before putting the petite woman at ease. "You are what we consider a third generation Plant, while I'm a second. You see, those of the second generation were created with a block, if you will, that doesn't enable us to tap into that energy. And you wouldn't have the ability, because you weren't born a Plant."

"So what are Vash and Knives, then?"

"They are first generation Plants – the only two left. That's another reason why we were ordered not to interfere."

"So, let me guess," Meryl summed up, returning to the "Vash becoming evil incarnate" explanation as the pieces started to fall into place. Besides, she would rather not think about the mutations. It was too unsettling. "You were hoping that Vash would _permanently_ take care of Knives, so it would only leave one first generation Plant left. But something inside of him made his energy change, and it really turned him into the devil's helper, instead of just being dubbed that."

"Yes," Chronica solemnly admitted, before answering the question that the Doc cleverly evaded a few minutes earlier. "When Vash entered the remains of your residence, he discovered two skeletons. We are assuming that he thought they were you and Miss Thompson, because his energy level became completely erratic before there was a significant spike to it."

"Two skeletons…," Meryl murmured.

"They were Mr. Crawly and foreman Steve," Milly supplied, although she figured that her partner had already figured that out. She was a pretty smart cookie, after all.

"But how did he figure they were us," she said, mostly to herself, while trying to understand the complexity of the situation. Then she realized something and it vexed her, to no end! With irritation apparent, she bit out, "What? Did he think Milly and I were built like men or something?"

"I don't think he really took the time to examine them," Doc interjected. "He just assumed, I'd imagine."

"But again, why would losing us make Vash change?" Meryl asked, looking at the Doc, momentarily mollified by his answer, albeit skeptically. "He thought we were nothing but an annoyance, and I know he lost people who were _more_ important to him."

"You don't really think that do you, Sempai?"

"Why wouldn't I, Milly?" Meryl replied, turning to look at the big-girl. "He and I would always fight, he never called us by our names, and he was always trying to ditch us!"

"Gosh, Mr. Vash called me 'Milly' all the time. Though, I kinda liked it when he called me 'big-girl.' It always made me laugh!"

"Okay then, he never used _my_ name," she huffed, correcting her declaration, while trying not to show that that little fact bothered her. Though, in all honesty, it was quite excruciating, especially since she already knew it was only _her_ name that Vash had never uttered. It was like he was purposely trying to alienate her and she hated it.

"I think you have it all wrong, Meryl," Milly stated with a knowing smile. Her partner wasn't the only observant one. "Mr. Vash was quite smitten with you, really."

"Well… he sure had a funny way of showing it," the petite woman sarcastically mumbled, while rolling her eyes. Maybe her partner was stuck in the "blue goo" for too long and it made her delusional.

"I agree with Miss Milly," said the Doc. Then with a chuckle, he added, "When I last saw Vash, he admitted that he had feelings for you. Of course, that was while Jessica had him backed against a wall demanding that he _had_ to come back to New Oregon so they could set a date for _their_ marriage!"

"Marriage," Meryl squeaked, eyes wide and looking quite stricken.

"Oh don't worry, my dear. He isn't marrying her. She just seemed to think it!" Doc couldn't help laughing ever harder over her expression. He could definitely see why Vash fell for the young woman. Her facial expressions alone were simply enchanting!

"Well, that's neither here nor there," she groused before adding, "It's not like I care who that good-for-nothing loser plans on marrying, anyway." Then to change the subject to something a little less uncomfortable, she declared, "Besides, it seems like he's been a little too busy to do too much of anything other than cause trouble. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"That would depend on the two of you, Miss Stryfe."

"What that supposed to mean?" she asked, her head snapping toward the sound of the deep male voice that came from behind the Doc. Since when did he decide to talk? And who in the heck was he, anyway? She thought for sure that he was there for observation purposes only – not to participate. "And who are you, anyway? You know it's impolite not to introduce yourself!"

"My apologies. For the time being, I thought it would be best to keep my identity a secret, but with your… inquisitive nature, I can seen that it is no longer prudent," he replied with a smile before standing straight and introducing himself. "I am Captain Warren Sinclair with the UEA."

Oh – _Wow!_ Did you hear that, Sempai! The UEA! That must be a club, maybe I could join, too!"

"I don't think it's the kind of club you can just join, Milly," Meryl scolded, looking incredulously at her partner. Just where did she get some of her hair-brained notions, anyway?

"Quite the contrary, actually," the Captain pronounced, stepping around the Doc's seat so he could stand next to Chronica and directly in front of the former insurance girls. "We would like for you to join our ranks and assist us in the capturing of the two first generation Plants."

"Well, of course we'll help you. That's a foregone conclusion. But what can we do? Vash, alone, can be a force to be reckoned with. Then add Knives – well, that's an equation that I definitely don't like the answer to!"

"Nor do the numbers get any better after you add their henchmen into that equation, Miss Stryfe," he replied, running a hand through his close cropped sandy-brown hair. "However, we are hoping to draw Vash out by using… bait."

"And we're the bait, right?' Meryl surmised, eyes narrowing.

"More or less," he admitted before elaborating, "We would like for you and Miss Thompson to help us free the people they have enslaved. While, at the same time, we are hoping to lure him out. We have discovered that whenever a problem arises, Vash and his assistant are the ones who rectify the situation and if we start freeing entire towns, he is sure to show. Especially, if he receives word that two females, matching your exact descriptions, are the ones leading the uprising. It's highly probable that it will – well, for that lack of a better term – throw him for a loop once he realizes that it _is_ you."

"At least you hope," Meryl muttered, while Milly heartily agreed with the assumption, before exclaiming that she couldn't wait to see Vash again. The short-girl immediately shot her "the Meryl look" before stating the obvious (well… to everyone, but the big-girl). "_Milly_… I don't think Vash is going to be exactly thrilled to see us, especially if we are ruining his carefully laid plans!"

"Oh phish-posh Sempai! He's going to be positively ecstatic once he sees you again. And I'm absolutely certain that he's going to see the errors of his ways and, not only that, but I bet two dozen pudding cups that he even ends up helping us, too!"

"Well, that would be quite the optimistic outcome!" Doc interjected with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Meryl started, talking over the big-girl and Doc's buoyant ramblings. "Like I said before, you can count us in," stopping for a moment, she lightly jabbed her elbow into her partner's side to her gain attention, while saying, "Right Milly?"

"Oh… ahhh… right, Meryl! Whatever you wanna do is just fine with me!"

"That is excellent news!" Captain Sinclair exclaimed. Then turning his attention to Chronica, he asked, "How long before their training will be complete?"

"I should have the ladies adequately trained in two weeks, sir."

"Okay, do keep me posted on their progress," he ordered before bidding everyone farewell, stating that he had another briefing to attend. However, before he could exchange salutes with the lower ranked officer, Meryl garnered his attention.

"Excuse me, Captain."

"Yes, Miss Stryfe?"

"Why did you wait three years, before starting this endeavor? I mean you couldn't have possibly been waiting for Milly and I – that just doesn't make sense."

"Again, you are most correct. You see, unfortunately, we didn't have the means until the rest of the fleet arrived, which was only three months ago."

"What? Arrive from where?"

"Earth, of course," he replied. "The ship you're on, the Namdrif, was the first to arrive three years ago on behalf of the UEA or United Earth Alliance. When I sent notification to my superiors of the potential situation here, the rest of the space force was dispatched. You see, it's imperative that the transport ships are protected or else retrieval of the failed Project SEEDS would be all in vain."

"You mean you're taking us back to Earth?" Meryl asked, completely shocked.

"That's the plan," Captain Sinclair replied with a smile before turning his attention to the Doc and suggesting, "Doc, why don't you show Miss Stryfe the view. I'm sure she will find it quite captivating."

"Ahhh… yes," he agreed before hitting the transparent touchpad imbedded in the coffee table, making the once unnoticeable key glow a soft blue before it disappeared again. "Please… have a look," he then said to Meryl, while inclining his head to the wall behind them.

"Oh my…," Meryl breathed in awe.

The barren white wall had disappeared, its starkness being replaced with the inky-blackness of space which was littered with millions of glittering stars. And at the forefront of the astonishingly beautiful display was a sphere with the colors of gold and bronze swirling upon its surface – Planet Gunsmoke.

* * *

.

I am such a slacker! And there really isn't any excuse… well unless I use "the dog ate my laptop" one. What do you think? Can I get by using that excuse for my slackerness? Oh probably not… _sigh_.

Well, at least I hope you like this chapter and it does have a taste of nasty old "Dark Vash" in it. And the next couple will have more of him in it, especially once the girls head out after "basic training." Believe it or not, but I do have this entire thing planned out. Now I just have to write it (Unfortunately I'm not ahead 10 chapters like I was Forever Mine.) Oh, I did tweak the first chapter a smidge – I added to Vash's "change" a little. I thought it needed a little more… hmmm… confusion (yeah that works) on his part.

Thank you everyone very, very, much for every single review!! They were FAN-tastic!!! The praise humbles me!!

And to Dwellin, the best beta n the world, you are AWESOME! And YAAAY, she and Millythompson updated Dark Convergence!! Whoo-hoo!

Well, until next update, have a great one!!

Kisses,

Aine


End file.
